


28.12. Chtíc aby spal

by SallyPejr



Series: Vánoce 2017 [5]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Baby Spock, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Česká koleda a uspávání jednoho čerstvého napůl vulkánce.





	28.12. Chtíc aby spal

Bez ohledu na nelogičnost tohoto chování, anebo s podporou všech těch rozhodně určitě logických důvodů, které si vymyslel, tráví Sarek velkou spoustu času pozorováním své druhé manželky. Amanda je dle něj nádherná a okouzlující žena a na tom jí nic neubralo ani fyzicky a vědecky náročné těhotenství. Jejich syn, Spock, je malým zázrakem, i když jsou zázraky nelogické. Ovšem je prvním dítětem smíšených rodičů, potenciálním vědeckým přísunem o znalostech jejich druhu jen svou existencí a Sarekovým druhým synem.

Ovšem toto jsou jen okrajové důvody pro to, že teď pan velvyslanec stojí ve dveřích do jejich obývacího pokoje a sleduje svou ženu a synka. Amanda drží sotva pár týdenní miminko v náruči a tiše mu cosi zpívá, zatímco se zlehka pohupuje ze strany na stranu. Sarek už má s lidskou kulturou i se svou ženou dost zkušeností, aby věděl, že Amanda zpívá ukolébavku – jednoduchou píseň, která má pomoci dítěti usnout a jejíž text se většinou skládá z proseb a slibů matky k usínajícímu dítěti.

„Jak dlouho už nás sleduješ?" zeptá se ho Amanda, která si ho konečně všimla a nyní stojí čelem k němu.

„Čtyři minuty a padesát dva sekund," odpoví jí Sarek automaticky, čímž Amandě vykouzlí pobavený úsměv ve tváři. A ten se ještě o něco rozšíří, když se Sarek vydá blíž a postaví se až těsně před ni a spícího Spocka.

„Tuto píseň jsem od tebe ještě neslyšel," prohodí Sarek, aniž by na něj bylo znát třeba jen zrnko zájmu.

„Ta je jen pro speciální chvíle," pokrčí Amanda jedním ramenem.

Tentokrát Sarek žádný dotaz nepoloží, jen tázavě pozdvihne jedno obočí.

„Dneska je na Zemi podle pozemského kalendáře dvacátý pátý prosinec," upřesní Amanda. „Jsou Vánoce. A k tomu patří i koledy, písně o svátcích a narození Krista."

„A toto byla jedna z těchto koled?"

„Je to koleda i ukolébavka v jednom. Dokonce i svatá rodička zpívala a prosila, aby její synáček konečně usnul," povídá Amanda s pobaveným úsměvem.

„Zdá se, ať už bylo dítě zrozeno k jakémukoliv osudu či budoucnosti, že je nejprve zrozeno k tomu, aby bylo dítětem," usoudí Sarek.

Na to Amanda nemá jiné odpovědi, než dalšího úsměvu.

Společně se dva čerství rodičové vydají do ložnice, aby tam uložili spícího Spocka. A když tak stojí nad postýlkou, dotýkajíce se jeden druhého pouze dvěma prsty a sledující svůj malý zázrak, nemůžou se ubránit myšlenkám na to, jaký osud asi jejich synka čeká, až přestane být jen dítětem. Protože jejich dítětem bude pořád. A k tomu ještě mnohem víc.

**Author's Note:**

> Chtíc aby spal
> 
> Chtíc, aby spal, tak zpívala, synáčkovi; matka jež ponocovala, miláčkovi  
> Spi nebes dítě milostné, Pán jsi a Bůh, pjeje ti v lásce celý ráj, pozemský lůh.
> 
> Dřímej, to žádost matky je, holubičko, v tobe se duše raduje, ó perličko!  
> Nebesa chválu pějí tvou, slávu a čest, velebí tebe každý tvor, tisíce hvězd.
> 
> Ó lilie, ó fialko, ó růže má, dřímej, má sladká útěcho, zahrádko má!  
> Labuti má a loutno má, slavíčku můj, dřímej, má harfo líbezná, synáčku můj!
> 
> Miláčku spi a zmlkněte, andělové, před Bohem se mnou klekněte, národové!  
> Sestoupil v pravdě Boží syn na naši zem, přinesl spásu, pokoj svůj, národům všem.


End file.
